


Visual inspection

by RussianWitch



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Stockings, perving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianWitch/pseuds/RussianWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much what the tags say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visual inspection

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd

The door to his bedroom is usually closed.  
Now it’s open, showing just a part of the bed that is in a far different condition from how Arthur left it, and...occupied.  
From where he's standing, Arthur can just see a foot braced against the wine red sheets neatly contained by a stocking.  
The foot is far too big to belong to a female: the ankle too rough hewn, the lower leg far from delicate. Arthur needs to enter the room to actually see more of the intruder.  
The sight leaves him breathless.

  
Approaching the door he can see more of the bed: a big hand on Arthur’s spare pillow, thick fingers delicately, casually curled into the palm except for the pinky that sticks out awkwardly. Arthur’s eyes trail up the pale underarm to the lowest edges of the tattoos he know are there, then skip back down unwilling to have his suspicions confirmed just yet.  
He wants to touch the stockings, wants to know if they are silk as he suspects. Black but sheer, they frame powerful legs they aren't meant for. Arthur can see leg hair forming patterns under the thin material he wants to trace with his tongue.  
One leg bend at the knee, deliberately positioned to draw Arthur’s attention from the hall the other artlessly thrown wide hanging over the edge of the bed.

  
Arthur can follow the silk up to the muscular thighs where the lacy edge is a ragged boarder with pale unveiled flesh. Thin ribbons climb further up and Arthur is left with the dilemma of wanting to examine the pale flesh thoroughly, but also wanting to know where the ribbons lead. The ribbons win out leading up to a black lace girdle that covers the person in Arthur’s bed from just above his pubic mount to just below the broad ribs.  
All the blackness frames the pale triangle of inner thighs, cock and balls.

  
Arthur finds himself shaking with the urge to leave teeth marks on the paleness of those thighs bright red against the black and white, if he’s very through, maybe even bruises the color of the sheets. Both cock and balls are curiously bare, the dense pubic hair usually framing them absent leaving the dark, mottled pink of them shocking against the monochrome. The cock is hard and wet, the balls in their low hanging sack nested to hide the perineum, like they've been deliberately draped there so Arthur won’t be able to bend down and see if the hole hidden in the shadows is the same deep pink as the rest. The cock twitches under his gaze, a drop of clear liquid forming at the tip.  
Arthur digs his nails into the palms of his hands and continues the inspection.

The lightly furry pectorals are marred by tattoos that scrawl their owner’s history on his body for all to see. Arthur can see a hint of sweat glistening on the skin, watches at the Adam’s apple bobs repeatedly under his scrutiny. His eyes trace along the other shoulder, to the hairy armpit exposed by the raised arm, up the tense muscles to where the hand is buried in short hair that’s standing on end like it’s been used as a grip by someone.

  
Arthur lets his eyes slide down the wide forehead, down to face the laughing grey eyes head on for an endless moment then slide down to a whore red, messily lipsticked mouth twisted into an insolent smirk. He can’t control a growl escaping his throat.  
Eames raises a brow. “Well pet? What are you waiting for…?”

He has a knee on the bed before Eames is done speaking, reaching for that messy hair to pull that impossible mouth onto his cock as soon as he manages to open his pants.

The alarm is sharp and penetrating, Arthur bought it especially. It also ends up in pieces on the other wide of the room as he sits up in bed cursing in all the languages he knows.


End file.
